The present invention relates to a system for intelligently supplying fuel to a vehicle, or when a vehicle is capable, both fuel and reductant.
Vehicles using diesel engines can be coupled with a lean NOx catalyst to reduce nitrogen oxide (NOx) emitted from the diesel engine. Lean NOx catalyst typically process NOx in the presence of a reducing agent, such as hydrocarbons, urea, aqueous ammonia, etc. if the reductant is other than diesel fuel, it can be provided from a separate tank, or reservoir, on-board the vehicle.
One known method of re-fueling the vehicle and replenishing a separate reductant reservoir uses a fuel pump (nozzle) that supplies both the reductant and the diesel fuel to the vehicle. However, the inventor herein has recognized a disadvantage with such an approach. In particular, such a pump cannot be used with diesel powered vehicles that do not have a separate reductant storage/delivery system. This results in duplicitous facilities and hardware in the fuel filling station, as well as conscious efforts by vehicle operators to ensure that the proper pump is used depending on the vehicle configuration.
Another known method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,703. In this system, a reductant is supplied when requested by the vehicle controller. However, the inventor herein has recognized that such an approach requires additional electronic hardware, which results in added cost and complexity. Further, such a system is only compatible with vehicles having the special electronics.
The disadvantages of prior approaches are overcome by a system for fueling a vehicle with means for delivering a first stream of fuel and a second, separate, stream of reductant to the vehicle when the vehicle is equipped with a fuel tank capable of receiving the first stream of fuel and a reductant tank capable of receiving the second stream of reductant. The system delivers only the first stream of fuel to the vehicle when the vehicle is not equipped with the reductant tank. The system may also contain an operator trigger coupled to the delivering means.
By providing only fuel for vehicles that cannot accept reductant, and both fuel and reductant for vehicles that can accept reductant, it is possible to have a single fueling system that is equally compatible. Further, this prevents operators from accidentally supplying reductant to non-reductant vehicles, as well as guaranteeing that reductant capable vehicle receive reductant when re-fuelled. Thus, an advantage of the present invention is a simple, ergonomic system that is compatible with various vehicles. In addition, this allows for reduced capital investment in developing fuel and reductant supply systems. Further still, a single operating filling action can supply both needed reductant and fuel. Finally, the present invention can be implemented without additional electronic hardware, thereby providing a cost effective solution.